Bert needs to leave
by Steeleafan
Summary: I just can't stop writing these.  We know I own nothing.  Alright so Bert can't stand being only Mary's friend what does she have to confess to get him to stay?  Mary & Bert obviously


**Bert needs to leave**

I've known Mary forever it seems..,but her this visit so far was ridiculous I mean heres what we decided to do with the children.

'' Alright Children get in a line spit spot ...alright now follow Bert!'' Mary had instructed.

''now back behind frount and ...now turn..'' Good keep it up!'' I told them as I was in front of them giving them lessons.

''Now..Emma..turn a little more this..way..that's better!'' Mary was perfecting their steps.

''Now...for the singing with the dancing...ready...Supercala...fragalisticexpealado...uois!'' Mary sang and then both Emma and Ann started to join her. I didn't notice that when she just started singing I didn't move I was rooted to the spot by some other force other then reality. Of corse she didn't think anything of it and just took my hand and forced me to dance with her. We were spinning around and my head was filled with something besides disness. She had her cheek against mine and I could feel her blush. I love that women with all my heart..maybe that isn't saying much..but it does to me. Then she looked into my eyes and they sparkled I wanted to kiss her right then..but I knew I wasn't supose to and Mary liked me because I never would press my advantage. I was just her friend Mary didn't have room in her heart to love me. At least I thought until today and her last visit. In her last visit she said smiled at me in a very different way as if it was hard for her not to smile at me. She'd try very hard not to when I wasn't behaving. I'm pretty certain that it was hard for her to not smiled when she was with me. For me it was impossible I couldn't not smiled when I was with her. My dearest friend could die I'd be upset natuarally ,but if Mary was there I would be smiling through my tears. Then it started to rain. In the confusin I placed a note in Mary's pocket. Yes it was wrong of me to write it because my plan was to press my advantage in a way. It said this:

_Dearest Mary,_

_I'll will miss you a great deal when you leave so..after you make you exsit..would you please visit me in my ally way? Thank you Mary I need to say goodbye properly,_

_Bert_

When Mary read the note , tears were in her eyes. _goodbye.._That was too much to bear they only said see you soon and such..but never goodbye. Mary couldn't take it and both Ann and Emma noticed the tears in her eyes.

''Oh what is it Mary Poppins we're here to help you too..tell US!'' Ann comanded gently

''please'' Emma added

''practically perfect people never permit...'' She couldn't finidh her whisper because she didn't want to even think what she was about to say.

''Mary Poppins...please tell us?'' Ann isisted

''one of my dear friends might be going away for good..'' Mary stated

''it's Bert isn't it?'' Emma asked

''I believe that's none of your buisness'' Mary stated shocked that she would have guessed so ...perfectly.

''it is..'' Ann stated to her sister.

''to have to admitt...what you feel for him Mary Poppins'' Ann stated

''He's a dear friend of mine and I will miss him greatly that is all.'' Mary stated rather crossly.

''if you say soo..'' Emma chuckled

''come now people who get there feet wet must learn to take there medicene'' Mary stated handing the children there spoons. They had sour looks on there faces, but then they obayed and were happy as was Mary for a second or two.

Mary was laying in her bed...slaping her forhead with her hand. Then fed up with it all she turned her mouth into her pillow.

''Bert..oh Bert don't leave me...'' She almost shouted that's why she had her head into the pillow so the children wouldn't suspect.

''I'd do anything..Bert please!'' She shouted into the pillow again. After a very long time Mary finaly went to sleep though even in her sleep she was mumbling his name begging him to stay. Then morning came and the mother of the girls was calling them.

''your mother's calling you'' Mary informed them as she was packing up her carpet bag.

''doesn't sound like her'' They both said

''Emma!..Ann! Come down here and make cookies with your mother'' suddenly the girls forgot all about Mary and went downstairs. Mary decided to go out the window and make her exit.

''Hey isn't it you that always said ..practially perfect people never permit sentimit to muddle there thinking?'' Her parrot asked her

''He's my friend and he said that he was leaving...I have to say goodbye to him like he isisted!'' She told her parrot. She'd never admitt that she was hoping that Bert would take her in his arms and hold her there..how she longed to feel his arms around her tightly keeping her there. She didn't even know why she felt this way. The she stopped and landed in the alley where Bert said to met him. Mary couldn't keep the tears from pouring. At first she couldn't see him he was just watching her.

She is soo beautiful..but she's crying. Mary does have senitmit... Well no time to loose.

''Mary?'' I asked as if I didn't know. I saw her turn she smiled...I knew it was hard for her not to.

''Bert..don't leave...'' She said I had to smile..she really does have feelings for me. I must prove to her that she does thoug.

''Mary..I going to..I have to..I can't take it anymore..one thing that I must do before I leave is to say goodbye to you...just stay where you are and reserve judgement until after I have left''I told her.

She nodded her head. I couldn't contain myself much longer I started toward her. Then it started to rain.

I know he told me to stand still, but I found myself backing up..I was afraid of what he was about to do..but I was also...curious. Then suddenly my back found the wall and Bert was coming towards me and his hands were on either side of me so I couldn't go away.

''Mary people who get there feet wet must take there medichine..let me warn you this may be a little stronger then rumpunch'' I informed her then without warning I took one of my hands from the side of her and pulled off both of her gloves.

When he took off my gloves and pressed his sooty hands into my own...my stomach larched and I felt brillantly wonderful. I had tingles all over me and a shiver sliding along my spinal cord. My mouth was watery I wanted to taste this feeling in full even though my head was shouting that this wasn't right my heart was screaming with happiness. Then he pressed himself against me his head was the only thing that wasn't against my own.. I took a deep breath of ...trembles..I couldn't let this feeling go.

I was up against her and my whole body was warm and shivering like I was sick.., but this was a happy sick this was a good sick. The last thing I had to do...my head was leaning down into hers..Her eyes were big with the biggest smile I ever saw. My face was too close to her's now. She closed her eyes before I did. Her cheeks were on fire I could see it..and I knew that mine were the same. I closed my eyes and a fresh tingle ached in my heart as our lips met.

He was carful on my lips at first. I didn't know how to go about kissing someone. My cheeks were burning and my heart was racing then I felt him pour his lips into mine. His lips were wet and

eager. Soon enough I was almost trying to eat his lips off his mouth there were sooo good to me. My whole body was warm and it was longing ...I loved him all this long time.

She loved me ...I guess I just realized that, she really had all along she just didn't realize it either.

''Mary..'' I breathed unto her cheek.

''Bert..'' She responed in a sweet chocolete coated heavy response.

''Mary ...I love you with everything in me..and I can't ...be there always because...it hurts way too much'' I told her this was my plan after all.

''Oh Bert...please...no don't go don't go...'' I cried to him I saw his face he was hurt.

''Bert...don't leave me...I'll...I'll do anything!''She sobbed into my chest, but I had to walk away, she'd never give up who she was for me...and I couldn't watch my life fall apart another minute.

''Bert...I can't live without you..I can't!'' I screamed after him I ran and turned him around by taking his hand in mine.

'' and I can't live without you as mine...either..'' Bert said and he started away again.

''Bert!...wait...I am yours...I promise!..'' I screamed He still didn't turn around I feel to the ground my dress was all muddy now that the rain kept coming down on me.

''Oh...Bert...you always make things so complicated...I love you..you idiot!..and I need you...!'' She shouted and at those words I had to rush back I ran as fast as I could. I saw her her face to the ground she was kneeling in the puddles the rain fallling hard around her.

I felt like an ice berg. He left me here..alone..lost...my hands were shaking with cold. He wasn't here. Then like a miracle he was standing in the fog. He was smiling at me. He was walking toward me... he extended his hand.

''Oh Mary...my dear dear Mary'' he whispered I took his hand and he scooped me into his arms like a child.

''Bert sweet sweet Bert..'' Mary whispered back blushing perfuciously

''you've always made me fly..and you always will'' Mary said again looking up at her favorite person in the world.

''Alright then!'' He said and he took her hand. Thinking that they would literally fly together.

''you silly...goose!...you always make me fly that way...too..but I prefer my heart flying...now much better'' She smiled and they walked away.

''HEY!'' yelled Mary's parrot

''don't foget to send me a wedding invitation!'' He shouted neither of them even turned


End file.
